Numa Numa
by MidnightRose2000
Summary: Ever wondered what Alucard's reaction would be to the Numa Numa song? The Hellsing soldiers have returned from successful mission and have decided to celebrate. When someone breaks out the karaoke machine, how can the Police Girl resist?


"Ma-ia-hii, Ma-ia-huu, Ma-ia-hoo, Ma-ia-haa!"

Alucard stood in exasperation. One minute he was relaxing, dining on his fresh albeit bland bloody dinner, the next he hears the most atrocious racket coming from upstairs. The Hellsing forces had just returned from a successful mission and decided to celebrate by getting wasted and throwing the most audacious party. No doubt if Sir Integra wasn't away on a conference she would have tanned their hides. Especially since a few of the soldiers allowed themselves access to the Hellsing wine sellers.

Alucard was about to transport himself to the Hellsing Gardens when what he heard next shook his very foundations.

"Alo, Salut, Sunt Eu, un Haiduc, Si Te Rog, Iubirea mea Primeste Fericirea!"

Sweet black fucking sabbath, was that Romanian?! It had been decades since he heard the language of his homeland, and it was in the form of some absurd pop song. Alucard immediately phased into the upper levels of the Hellsing manor, causing nearby soldiers to fall over in surprise, much like he did 30 years ago.

There standing in her 5 foot 1 glory was the great Vampire Queen Seras Victoria, dancing on a tabletop as she sang loudly into a microphone.

"Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei, Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai"

The soldiers managed to erect a few blaring lights, alcohol bottles and cans were strewn over every piece of furniture, a game of beer pong was tucked in a corner and a PlayStation sat in front of a large flat screen. The elite dedicated soldiers of the Hellsing organisation had managed to turn the opulent room into the image of a college frat party. Yet every pair of eyes were glued to his fledgling who was singing fervently. Her voice was alluring and her body moved sensually to the music, it would have been quite the enrapturing performance if it weren't for the God awful song she was singing. The soldiers, however, were completely enthralled, especially with every tantalising jiggle of her tits. Alucard grit his teeth.

"POLICE GIRL!"

The room immediately became silent as every occupant froze in terror. The sight of the towering, enraged Unholy King, caused one unfortunate soldier to collapse in sheer freight.

"Uh, hi Master, a lovely night isn't it?"

Alucard took three thundering steps towards her which caused the ground to shake and few bottles to topple over. Seras leaned back as her master stared down at her, even standing on a table she only just reached his nose. Holding her anxious gaze, Alucard reached out a seized the microphone from her hand.

"Hey!" Seras exclaimed trying to reach for it. Alucard merely crushed it, tossing the scrap metal to the floor.

"That was £240 pounds," one soldier whispered beneath his breath, as he continued to stare at the Ultimate vampire, like an escaped lion who at any second could tear their throats out. Given his history that wouldn't be unlikely.

"Let's go" Alucard bit out as he clasped his arm around his fledging's waist and transport them away. There was an audible sigh of relief from every occupant.

* * *

Seras and Alucard appeared on the rooftop of the Hellsing manor. It was certainly a beautiful night, the moon was full, the stars shone brightly and the air was crisp, carrying just a hint of the summer warmth. Alucard had booth his arms clasped around his childe's waist, holding her soft body flush against his. At a glance, they looked like lovers but for Seras, there was no mistaking the fury in her master's eyes.

"Draculina do you have any idea what you were singing?"

"A classic Euro hit?"

"Romanian! You were singing in Romanian!"

"So you actually understood it? That's amazing! I thought my pronunciation was terrible" Seras cherub face broke into a brilliant smile. The enraged expression on her master's face smoldered more darkly.

"Little chit, did you actually understand what you were singing"

"Of course. Hello, Salute, it's me your…" Alucard immediately clasped her mouth with his hand.

"If you sing that song one more time there will be hell to pay," Alucard breathed hotly. Seras eyes crinkled in mischief. Ever since his return, she acted more outspoken and insolently then she did when he first turned her. The things she did now would have caused her old self to faint in shock.

Seras bit his finger causing his rich blood onto her tongue. Alucard merely shoved his fingers into her mouth pinching her tongue between his fingertips. Seras hissed, she tried to wiggle away but he clasped her tighter. Shooting him a defiant look she turned her body into mist transporting herself away from him. She stood on the ledge, completely unperturbed by the 24-foot drop behind her back.

"But why master! It's such a fun song"

Alucard transported himself in front of her, she stumbled back but turned swiftly on her heel, preventing herself from plummeting off the ledge.

"That song is a disgrace to my homeland, your homeland. Do not forget Draculina that you are of my bloodline. You are the no life Queen, you should act like it!"

"Actually the O-Zone are from Moldova, not Romania"

Alucard's eyes narrowed into slits, he sent a shadow out, tripping his fledging and sending her careening towards the ground.

Seras quickly transformed herself into a bat before hitting the ground, she shot up into the air, her silky ebony wings pumping frantically. Alucard stepped off the ledge, without missing a beat he transformed himself and gave chase to his fledgling.

Seras squeaked. She darted towards the city, Alucard hot on her heels. They flew all over the London skyline at supernatural speed. Seras dared not look back and lose a precious second of her lead. They flew between the trees of Hyde Park, over Convent garden and through the London Eye. In all honesty, Seras was having the time of her life. The city was alive, street performers played, young couples walked in embrace, children tugged on the sleeves of their parents. It had been ages since she had ventured out to London or spent quality time alone with her master. He was the kind who could spend weeks lazing in his room without noticing the time passing by. Apparently when you are 598 years old a day means nothing, bătrân. Alucard hissed, sending out a shadow he clasped her foot and pulled her down sending her hurtling towards the traffic below. Seras screeched, she transformed herself into mist, transporting her self a good distance away.

 _You better prepare yourself childe, when I get my hands on you, you won't be able to sit for a week_

Seras squeaked swerving away from the great bird of Hermes. Seras could practically feel every mighty beat of his wings at her back. She was about to shoot down between the city traffic when Alucard grabbed her neck between his jaws, bitting down he sent them hurtling towards a nearby rooftop. The feel of her master's fangs was euphoric, pleasure ran through her body as they transformed back into their original forms. Seras managed to free herself, rolling herself away from her master, she stood up holding her master's gaze rebelliously.

"So my dear little draculina learned Romanian while I was away"

"Of course master. 30 years is a long time, short of fucking, I had to find ways to occupy myself."

Alucard lunged for her. He knew Seras hadn't actually slept with anyone while he was away, she just didn't find anyone as interesting as her master. Not to mention given her vampiric strength there was a chance she might injure her bed partner. It was a strength that Alucard delighted in. Truth be told he also delighted in these games he played with his fledging, if not for the prizes alone. Seras evaded her master's grasp, swiftly moving away from his grabbing hands and shadows. She was about to shape shift again when she felt his hellhounds grasp her legs in their muzzles, anchoring her in place.

Alucard grinned triumphantly. Seras poked her tongue at him. She was instantly seized in her master's grip. With one hand he gripped her blonde locks holding her against his plundering mouth, his other hand gripped her lower cheek, kneading the soft flesh. Seras mewled, she could feel Alucard tongue sucking and licking at every crevice. She lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist and lifting herself up to align her hot core with his hard length. She swerved her hips, grinding down on him, Alucard growled against her mouth, biting down on her tongue and sucking at her blood. Seras wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his dark locks as he snuck one finger against her damp panties. Alucard released her mouth with one last lick against her plump lips, Seras stared pantingly at him as she continued to grind down on her master. Alucard gripped her neck, stroking her throbbing pulse point with the pad of his thumb. It seemed his little draculina was unaware they were standing on the rooftop of the Royal Opera House. Using his heightened senses he could hear them playing Enescu's Rhapsodies. Perfect.

"Time to hear some real Romanian music" with those words Alucard phased them down into an upper slip. There were a few humans occupying it.

"Go" Alucard used his hypnosis powers to send them scurrying out without a word.

Alucard sat down pulling Seras down onto his lap, she sat flush against his chest, her back to his front. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand was pressed against her chest, holding her head just beneath his chin. Alucard had popped a few of her buttons open, he massaged the column of her neck, stroking her jaw, her collarbone, occasionally dipping his long fingers between her breast. He pressed his lips against her ear

"Listen carefully little fledgling" Alucard whispered. Seras panted, causing her breast to press against her master's hand, he snuck his hand under her bra and pinched her nipple. Seras moaned arching back. Her body felt hot, it didn't help that her master's released his grip around her waist to stoke the crease of her thighs, his hand reached higher eventually kneading her tender inner flesh, his thumb and forefinger pressed against her wet panties. Seras could scarcely concentrate on the performance in front of her, Alucard bent down and licked her neck, tasting her sweet flesh. Seras groaned, she slid her hand between their bodies palming his heavy member. Alucard crowed against her, sending shivers through her body. He sank his fangs into her neck and he pulled her panties to the side and plunged his fingers into her tight core.

If anyone had looked up they would have seen nothing. Alucard has used his shadows to surround them in an imperceptible cocoon. Not a sound escaped from it, no one had a clue of the depraved acts occurring.

Alucard slid his hand beneath her shirt releasing the buttons, he snapped open her bra which was held together at the front. He took one hefty globe in his palm and kneaded it. He continued to play with her sex. He stroked her nether lips, rolling her clit between his forefinger and sticking her hot inner core. Seras whimpered, Alucard released her neck, she immediately turned her head towards him and hungrily claimed his mouth, suckling his tongue. She pressed her sex against his hand, grinding her clit against his palm. He stroked inside, hitting every pleasure point before furiously rubbing her clit.

"Cum Seras," Alucard demanded, gripping her tit, holding her against him as she came undone on his lap. Alucard's hand remained buried in her now soaked panties, her arousal coated his thighs. He continued to stroke her sex, seemingly revealing in the silky feel of her lips. Seras gripped his thick member. She twisted her wrist jacking him off, pumping her hand up and down his shaft. Alucard licked her sweaty neck, flicking his tongue against her ear.

"Suck me off Draculina" Alucard whispered hoarsely. Seras groaned as Alucard withdrew his hand from her pussy and released her breast. She sank down to her knee, dragging herself slowly down his body. She turned around, pausing a moment to admire his impressive length before wrapping her soft hands around. Alucard groaned, he threaded his hands through her hair as he held her face in front of his cock. Seras smiled sweetly, she nuzzled his member, placing hot, wet kisses along his girth. Seras licked along the head of his cock, suckling at the tip as she massaged his balls. She ran her tongue along his shaft, nuzzling his heavy sacs before swallowing them in her mouth. Alucard gave a horse groaned, tucking her hair tenderly behind her ear, watching the erotic display of his fledging greedily working his cock with her hands. She rubbed the tip of his cock with fingers as she released his balls with a wet pop. Seras lovingly suckled at his length, kissing the underside as she played with his head. Seras, ran her mouth over every ridge, Alucard spilled a little cum against her wicked fingers, she leaned back and licked them off.

"All of it Seras, take all of it" Seras grinned around her finger, releasing it she wasted no time swallowing her master's cock, her nose pressed against his belly. Alucard almost roared, shaking in sheer ecstasy. Seras ran her hands up her master's thighs as she sucked on his cock. She made sure to rub his tip with her tongue before coming back down and massaging it with the back of her throat. Alucard groaned, the way she worked his cock, humming in delight with mischief in her eyes, it looked like she was having a love affair. Alucard tightened his grip on her hair, she knew he was close, she sped up, hollowing her cheeks as she played with his balls. Alucard gave a hoarse cry exploding it her mouth, Seras swallowed around his girth, some spilled on her heavy breast. Alucard groaned, leaning back into the chair as Seras rose up. She nuzzled his throat as she sat on his lap, legs tucked on either side of his hips between the armrest.

"Hmmm, master, you're still hard"

Alucard grinned, he clasped his hand around the back of her neck while he tore her wet panties from her hips.

"Ahhh Seras do you want my cock inside you?"

"Yesss" Seras groaned as she used her powers to open her master's clothes, revealing his magnificent chest. She rubbed her hands along his chiseled stomach as Alucard rubbed the head of his cock along her opening. Seras shuddered, wetting his hot member. He sank her on his cock, causing them to moan in unison as he crushed her to his chest. He could feel her hard nipples digging into him as he gripped one voluptuous butt cheek in his palm. Alucard bounced her on his cock. Pumping into her warm heat, he used his grip on her neck to pull her back and captured one delicious tit in his mouth. Seras squealed. She wrapped her arms around her master as he suckled her breast, all the while driving into her hot core. He laved nipple, rolling it over his tongue, he dragged his fangs across her chest causing his childe to shudder. Alucard swallowed her other breast, sucking on her nipple and swiping his tongue along the damp underside. Seras slammed herself down on his lap, stuffing herself with his thick girth, before rising up and driving herself down again. Alucard against her tit, grabbing her hips his rammed into her core with brutal thrusts. Seras shook uncontrollably she could feel her climax peaking.

"Alucard!" She cried as she orgasmed on his cock. Alucard roared, her walls spasmed around his shaft, squeezing his length. Alucard pistons between her thighs. Jerking her on his cock as he drove his release into her waiting core.

Seras collapsed on him, panting heavily. She slid her hand lazily between them, running her finger through their combined wetness. She sucked her finger staring brazenly at her master. Alucard griped her hand drawing her hand away and claiming his childe's mouth in a hot, wet kiss. Music continued to blare throughout the theatre, the audience remained unaware of the now satiated vampires.

Seras nipped his lips before wrapping her arms around her master's neck.

"You know, I can play Romanian Rhapsodies on the piano" Seras whispered.

"You'll do it naked."

* * *

Whoa, I was not planning for it to be this long or for there to even be a sex scene. I was planning on this to be short and sweet with a K rating but I guess my mind was headed towards a lemon. For those of you who read my last fanfic please tell me if it was better or worse then the last. Also if there are any Romanian readers i would love your thought on the idea, Dragostea Din Tei was one of my favourite songs as a kid. I hope the Romanian was okay.

Anyway thanks to everyone who read to the end, please review if you can


End file.
